What Will Be, Will Be - By The Original REDT Story 1
by OriginalREDT
Summary: Kagome catches her fiance of three years cheating with his ex, so she leaves to take a walk. But what'll happen when a certain Tall, Dark and Blue Eye Man stops to comfort her? Will it turn into more than a chance encounter? Or will she find herself in the arms or someone more suitable...
1. Chapter 1

**What Will be, Will be**  
By Original RedT

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Just would like to note that I do NOT claim to own anything of the Inuyasha name and that I am NOT trying to take credit for it creation and success. Hope you enjoy my FANFIC.

_**Chapter One: Standing for the Lasting Time**_

Kagome drug her sore body into her one bedroom apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of three years. She flopped herself on their leather couch and closed her brown eyes. As she felt herself begin to fall asleep, the sound of giggling reached her delicate ears. Her eyes shot open when she realized who's voice it was.

Swallowing hard as she gingerly crept up to her bedroom door, and peeking through the crack her world shattered while her heart dropped 500 feet. There on THEIR bed lay HER fiance with his ex-girlfriend of five years, Kikyo. Tears wheeled in her eyes and it was at that moment Inuyasha caught her scent and froze. Turning quickly, he immediately jumped off his little lover.

"Ka…Kagome…-" She turned away and he chased her.

"Wait I can ex…-" She cut him off with a hard slapped to the face.

"Do NOT speak to me! All theses years Inuyasha. I loved you, moved here for you, and gave up everything for you! I'M DONE!" She turned away and continued to make her way toward the door.

"Kagome I love you, I -"

"NO INUYASHA, YOU DON'T! LOVE DOES NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING ON A THREAD. I CAUGHT YOU WITH MY OWN EYES." Kagome tried to hold herself together.

"There is …nothing… you can say Inuyasha. Nothing…"

He moved to the and roughly twisted the knob.

"Tell me something. I've heard rumors that she's pregnant. Are they true? Is it yours?" His face turned puzzled.

He looked back at Kikyo who's face was turned away.

"…dammit…" He mumbled under his breath dropping his head to the ground.

Kagome shook her head as a single tear slid down her face.

"Well…I wish you both a long and happy life." With that she slammed the door hard and walked out of their complex.

* * *

Kouga cursed under his breath at the amount of rain that poured down. It was almost impossible to see anything in this weather. He stopped at the light, when he noticed a very small and slender frame strolling briskly across his path.

"Damn…Who is that?" He stared at her and could not seem to figure out why she was walking in such bad weather. As the light turned green, he rolled down the window and pulled his car off to the side.

"Umm…Excuse me Miss. I know you can take care of yourself but why are you walking in the rain?"

Kagome said nothing nor made any reaction what would indicate that she even heard him.

He parked his car at the first spot he could find, hopped out of his red green mustang and proceeded to follow her.

"Miss I…-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kouga almost jumped back ten feet.

"WHOA! RELAX! I'm only trying to help out!" His face softened when she burst into tears.

"Miss are you alright?" She shook her head.

"NO! My…boyfriend…I…..I cant believe HIM!" She covered her face and sobbed into her hands. "MEN ARE NOTHING BUT PIGS AND LAIRS!"

Kouga didn't know what to say.

"Well…you can't be walking out here in this weather, not to mention alone. Do you have any place you could go?" She smirked.

"I lived with the creep. Living in this city I didn't need a car, and my mother's home is two towns over. To be honest though, I don't have a destination nor an I thinking of one. I just…-" She continued to cry harder.

Kouga's heart sank deep. In all good conscious, he could NOT just leave her here.

"Uhhh…Tell ya what. How's about I treat you to dinner. No strings attached."

Kagome stood quiet for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Kouga gave a small smile as they walked back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Street Lights**_

They drove for about ten minutes before reaching a small dinner.

"Hey I hope this is alright with you. This place brings back a lot of memories for me, and I think you'll like the upbeat atmosphere." She gave a slight nod and the two proceeded inside.

Kouga guided them to a small booth next to a window where you can see all the intersections of the road.

"Is this an Okay spot?" She nodded and sat down. "I loved sitting here as a child. I always got a kick out of watching the street light colors change. It always seemed to just clam me down. I hope it does the same for you."

A waitress quickly approached them with menus and a smiling face.

"Hello welcome to Roy's Diner. My name is Kerry, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Without looking up, the two both responded.

"A Shirley Temple please." After hearing the others voice, the two locked eyes for a moment. Kouga smirked.

"Well alright I guess I'll have what she's having." Kouga replied happily. Kerry nodded and walked off.

Kagome smiled at the cuteness of the situation.

"So…may I ask what your name is? I'm getting the feeling that you have a K name." She looked away from the menu for just a moment.

His warm blue pools were certainly making it harder for her not to get lost in. They were warm, cool and soothing.

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. You?"

Kouga smirked.

"Ah! I was right. It's a very beautiful name." He blushed and she gave a smile.

"What about you? I'm sure you have a name."

Turning the page of his menu opened his mouth speak.

"Ooookay! So here's one Shirley Temple and here's the other." The waitress set both drinks down.

Have you guys decided what you want?" The too look at each other.

"Umm…I think we need a few more minutes." Kouga suggested politely. She nodded and continued to work.

"So…you're name?"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT KOUGA KENTARO!" The two turned their heads to see five women almost running towards them. Kagome almost felt a little nervous.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe it! It's really you! May I have you're autograph." Kouga sighed with a smile.

Kagome kept her eyes toward the menu not knowing what to think. "Whoa is this guy famous or something?"

Kouga finished all the autographs and was politely going to ask if they could continue in peace.

"Oh…is this you new girlfriend?" One of the girl mockingly asked as the rest held a face of disappointment.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Kouga gave a small smirk.

"Actually, this is a new friend of mine who I was looking forward to enjoying dinner with, so not to be rude ladies but I think we'd both like to get back to that."

The other women sighed and walk away while the last leaned in closer.

"Well…if you get tired of the stiff you can give a real women a call." She seductively replied, moving closer flashing a bit of her breasts while sliding her number underneath his resting hand. With that, she walked off. Kouga sighed and Kagome laughed.

"That was so embarrassing." Kouga kept his head down and Kagome giggled.

"Smirking he took a sip of his drink. "Well…what's so funny?"

"Just…that. The girl. The timing. Everything." She flashed a smile before tucking her loose hair behind her ear. He blushed

"Well Kouga, are you read to eat?" He nodded just as the waitress approached their table again.

"Have you guess decided?" The two nodded.

"Ladies first." Kouga smiled.

"Yes, well I'll have the Texas French toast with the Taylor ham. May I have the maple syrup with confectioner's sugar on top please?" Kerry nodded then turned her attention to Kouga.

"And for you?"

"Well…actually I was going to get the steak but breakfast sounds pretty good right now so I think I'll have what she's having." Kerry smiled and took their menus and walked off.

Kagome turned her attention outside to the dippy scenery. Her mind began to drift towards Inuyasha. How could he have done that to her? After everything. When Kikyo dumped him, he left her out in the rain and she was there to take him in and lift him up. Now she just walked into him lifting Kikyo up his hips. The thought alone gave her anxiety and shivers.

Snapping back to reality, she looked at Kouga how had lightly brushed her hand with his.

"So…Kagome. What happened?" He eyes were soft and comforting with sincere concern.

She shrugged and calmly explained him about her and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kikyo and what occurred not even an hour ago. Her eyes widened when he smashed his fists on the table.

"What a piece of shit. You deserve far better than that. I mean really! Who does that!" The anger in his voice almost flattered her. She took a sip of her drink.

"Well Kouga, what do you know of what I deserve?" His face went blank as he began to turn red.

"I….ummm…A woman should be treated like the beautiful queen she is and I just think, well from what I can tell you're….ummm…." Kagome giggled at how tongue tied he had become.

The two continued to talk and when their food arrived they talked some more. They found themselves laughing at each others jokes and discovered their natural similarities. The bill soon came and Kagome pulled out her wallet.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

She began placing money on the table.

"I'm paying for my meal Kouga." She laughed. He stopped her.

"No I'm the gentlemen, I will take care of you." She looked up at him and he blushed.

"Wait...I mean….-" She cut him off.

"I know what you meant Kouga. It's getting pretty late though. I think we should probably get going." Kouga tried to hide his obvious disappointment.

"Sure Kagome, I'm just going to run to the rest room for a moment." She nodded and he proceeded.

Kouga's mind raced about five miles per second. She was indeed intelligent, funny and clearly caring. Not to mention quite graceful and absolutely beautiful. He felt like he really connected to her. Every since his last relationship, he had never really felt intensely for anyone. Well…at least up until now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Latch**_

Kouga returned from the bathroom to find that the bill had been paid, and the proper tip had been placed on the table. He stood there in awe. No girl he had ever courted had paid for anything, and he wasn't even courting Kagome.

"So I see despite my kind pleading you paid regardless." She smiled.

"You snooze you lose. So lets go." Smirking he followed closely behind her without trying to stare at her behind.

"Kouga I just want to thank you for well…picking me up" She laughed. " I really needed that. But if it's not too much trouble, could you please take me back where you found me."

Kouga was lost in her sweet voice and beauty that he almost missed everything she said.

"Y…Yea sure Kagome, what ever you want. But are you sure you don't want me to just take you to my..- I mean your mothers house?" He face blushed almost blood red. He couldn't believe he just said that!

She giggled.

"Ya know Kouga, if I'm not mistaken I'd say that you've grown to like me just a little." He smiled trying to cover her obvious fact.

"It's just you seem extremely sweet and your funny, and though I know this is probably a terrible time for you I -" She cut him off with her finger.

"Thank you Kouga." Her warm smile made his heart melt and he knew this was a problem, especially with how easily he feel for women.

The two walked back to his car and began to drive.

"Kagome I'd really feel a lot better driving you to your family's house. I don't want you going back to him…I mean his house."

_'You fool! What's coming over you? What's with all the mistakes? Normally you're a silver fox, with a silver tongue but now you're more like a silver blob.'_ Kouga silently battled himself before he felt a slight brush against his leg.

"Are you…alright Kouga." He quickly shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome. But are you sure?" The concern in his voice puzzled her.

"Alright Kouga. I can see it's bothering you."

"Well it's not bothering me…No wait…I just want you to be safe." Kouga really began to feel like he had developed a speech condition.

She laughed.

"Alright could you drop me off at Miyoshi-Jinja Shrine?" His eyebrows twisted.

"Why would you want to go to a place like that?"

She became quiet.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to question your religion Kagome. Damn that was dumb!"

"…Kouga it's fine. You didn't know. I just would like to be dropped there. It's only two blocks away from my mothers house anyway."

He felt like he had completely embarrassed her and himself. He continued to drive feeling sorry for himself and Kagome spoke not another word for the rest of the way.

Almost forty-five minutes later their arrived at their destination.

"This is it I believe." Kouga quietly said. She nodded and turned to him with a softness that he had never seen before.

"Thanks again Kouga. Really. You really couldn't have come at a better time."

He blushed.

"S…Sure Kagome. No problem." With that she got out, waved and continued to talk the rest of the way home.

Kouga put his car in park and just quietly thought to himself. He felt so foolish, not to mention he felt as though he ruined a great chance.

_'What? How can I already be thinking that? She JUST broke up with her boyfriend. Am I that much of a dog?'_ He shook his head at his own thoughts and drove himself home.


End file.
